deadzonerebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Zone Rebirth Wiki
You might or you might not remember "Dead Zone RP" from February 2011. Back then it was hosted by Slackers Gaming, and later shut down due to complications within the community. Starstruck Panda was one of the few people who administrated the server actively back then. You might also remember "Project Utopia RP", a server that used to be hosted by Exos. Starstruck Panda and Jocken ran "Project Utopia RP" alongside each other, and with the help of its playerbase expanded upon its storyline and universe. "Project Utopia RP" was also shut down after a good few months of running it due to several reasons, the biggest being the lack of motivation in the administration. Dead Zone: Rebirth is a revival of the old "Dead Zone RP" server, and a sequel to the "Project Utopia RP" server. As the name might imply, the roleplay is about an apocalyptic universe with a storyline that's focused on a dangerous infection, mechanical creatures, an immersive atmosphere and so on. Dead Zone: Rebirth is a clever combination of horror, Sci-Fi and post-apocalyptic elements. Feel free to explore the Wiki by searching through our categories of information! You can search through these categories by clicking "Categories List" or "More Categories" above! 'Storyline:' In the year of 2006, an unknown organization only known as "The Firm" started planning a highly classified project. The name of that project was simply known as "Project Utopia". The goal of the project was to re-create a new society and world of harmony and peace. No weapons, no violence and no wars. But, in the year of 2011, earth began to suffer from different natural phenomenons. It began in Japan, with earthquakes, floods, destroyed nuclear reactors and volcanic eruptions. It was all just the beginning of the end. Soon the rest of the world felt the wrath of nature, and people began to realize that the situation was out of hand.The world as we knew it had come to an end. By 2012 the world was in ruins, and 'The Firm' suddenly announced that Project Utopia had been completed. Countless of volunteers signed up for the project. As people stepped into the vast world of Utopia, their memories were automatically wiped out by an AI core located in the tower of Artificial Intelligence. They had to start whole new lives in Utopia, without any remanining memories of their past lives. Utopia was a glorious island in the middle of nowhere, until the Artificial Intelligence Tower malfunctioned and turned Utopia into an anarchy. After that, genetic experiments of The Firm broke out in Utopia and it resulted in horrific consequences. Ten years after the events that occured on Project Utopia... It's the year 2022 and the modern world is only a corrupted wasteland without any laws or rules. Survivors of the apocalypse live in the ruins of the cities that used to be crowded with people who were living their normal lives.They gather their food and water with a hard work and every day can be their last one. Poverty and famine is usual, people do anything to stay alive as long as possible. Welcome to''' Dead Zone', Welcome to '''Hell'. 'Links:' Official Steam Group: Dead Zone Roleplay Steam Group Official Content Pack v1: Dead Zone Roleplay Content Pack v1 [102MB] Current Map: RP_Apocalypse Server IP: Connect directly to the server from here. Wiki Rules/Help: Click Here ''REMEMBER, ''The information of this Wiki cannot be used to metagame in roleplay! Category:Browse